1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC card reading/writing device which reads data from and writes data to a IC card or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to read data from an IC card and write data thereinto, it is necessary to insert the IC card into an IC card reading/writing device.
A conventional IC card reading/writing device is connected to a computer device when it is used. To be more specific, the reading/writing device is located outside the computer device and connected to an interface thereof, e.g., RS-232C, by a connector cable. As disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 4-38027, the reading/writing device can hold an IC card in it in a predetermined position. The device is shaped like a box and is relatively large in thickness since it includes an internal member, such as a vertically movable contact holder for holding contact pins which are to be put into contact with the IC incorporated in the card.
Therefore, the conventional IC card reading/writing device has disadvantages. First, the reading/writing device needs a connecter cable to be connected to the computer device. Second, as mentioned above, the reading/writing device is located outside the computer device when it is used. Therefore, the reading/writing device cannot be used if there is not sufficient space outside the computer device for the reading/writing device.
Moreover, conventional IC card reading/writing devices are large. As a result, the reading/writing device cannot be inserted into the storage space provided in a computer device for storing a standard card. Hence, the reading/writing device cannot be used in the computer device. Needless to say, the reading/writing device cannot be inserted into a portable compact computer device. Thus, the reading/writing device must be carried independently of the portable compact computer device.